The Leaf out of the Forest
This Part Describe's Konohagakure's Alliance Talk with Takigakure and Kirigakure & Sunagakure--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 06:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Road to the Waterfall "Well, As per our Alliance in Naruto's Book goes, We need to travel north and west of the Valley of the End's to reach Takigakure. That isn't quite a nuisance though !" said Shikanō as he waited for Gen to arrive at the Village Gate. Gen walked towards the gate of the village, tightening his bandanna around his neck. He smirked when he caught sight of Shikanō and walked over to him. "I see that preparations are set," he said, "Takigakure. This is going to be such a long trip." "We'd better start soon !"said Shikanō,as he prepared to leave, adding,"Hope our Defence's are done". After a few hour's of walking, Shikanō and Gen reached a huge tree, which was as they termed the Tree of Hero's Drink. Road to the Mist Yasuki recieved a toad from Rogen telling him to head to Kirigakure and it also told Kioto to head back to the village and prep for war. Rogen jumped from limb to limb and passed Kioto and nodded to him and kept going and finally caught up to yasuki as they were already close to Kirigakure. Within the foggy array of trees scattered across the a mercenary carefully surveys the chilly forest around a crystal clear lake, where he was hoping to intercept the Konoha envoy to Kirigakure. Scouting wasn't the silver haired swordsman's specialty, but after his extensive career heading off a few Leaf shinobi at the last moment was quite possible. Catching the appearance of movement through the thin mist encompassing the lake and surrounding trees the mercenary quickly identifies a pair of shinobi leaping through the treeline. Identifying the group's affiliation from the slight glint off of their forehead protectors, the mercenary triggers a detonation of explosive tags several meters in front of the Leaf-nin in order to hopefully halt their immediate progression. Stepping onto the lake the swordsman begins to slowly walk in the general direction of his newly found opponents. Following the explosion Rogen and Yasuki jumped down to the ground Yasuki grabbing his brass knuckles and Rogen grabbing his Kunai blade preparing their selves. Yasuki saying to Rogen "get ready this is Kirigakure, home of the Seven Swordsman" Continuing his steady pace across the lake it appeared to Nōsei that his targets had yet to recognize his presence. "Yo," the swordsman announced as he stops several paces from the shore, the still water beneath his feet. While it would have been more efficient to take them by surprise, Nōsei was simply unable to silence the voice of his conscious. Calmly waiting for a reply from the pair of shinobi the silver haired individual carefully layed his wrist over the handle of the blade at his waist. Rogen and yasuki both looked over at the silver haired shinobi with a large sword on his back and Rogen said "We're here for an alliance with Kirigakure not for a fight" "Indeed you are, but I'm afraid I'm here to prevent just that," Nōsei replies coldly, "Go home leaf ninja...don't drag your problems throughout the entire continent." Pulling the ebony blade from his back and lowering it to his side Nōsei's tone becomes deathly solemn, "You've received your warning...how do you plan to proceed?" Rogen stepped forward and said "Somehow Konoha has been blackmailed and Etengakure has engaged us in war and we need help, they've gathered reinforcements and we need reinforcements and i'm asking you to nicely come along" as Rogen prepared himself for an attack. "I'm afraid you continue to misunderstand," Nōsei explains before crossing the distance from Rogen in an instant with the blade outstretched to the side, "You should have retreated when you had the chance." Rotating himself more quickly that would be expected with a sword of such size Nōsei attempts a shallow cut across the chūnin's midsection. Rogen saw the cut coming and ducked and reached in and grabbed Nosei's wrist and brought his wind chakra infused kunai blade up going twards his neck. Releasing the ebony blade from his grasp Nōsei is free to intercept Rogen's attack in a similar manner, catching the leaf ninja's wrist before the kunai was able to make its mark. Deadlocked with his opponent the silver haired swordsman briefly considers his options before the supposedly dropped blade flips up off of the ground, without any apparent aid. As the blade whirls it becomes obvious that it's trajectory would pass directly through Rogen's forearms if he doesn't break free from Nōsei and pull himself back away from the sword's path. Rogen quickly released his hand and jumped back and said "I didn't catch your name good sir" "I'm merely the caretaker of a certain old shrine," Nōsei claims as he grasps the hovering blade from its rotation, "My name died a long time ago." Lowering the jet-black sword to his side the swordsman raises his free hand in order to motion Rogen to advance. "an old shrine?" rogen looked at the swordsman with an odd eye. Rogen then used Earth Release: Binding Chains to bind the swordsman.